Goku
Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball franchise. Emperor Pilaf Saga Meeting Bulma One day in the woods, Goku was collecting firewood (entire trees) when he hears something. He goes to investigate to find a girl driving car. Goku, having never seen a vehicule before is suspicious. He stops the car and is shot at by the girl driving it, when she sees that the bullets didn't kill him, she introduces herself as Bulma. Goku having never seen a girl before, noticices that she doesn't have a monkey tail (like he does) and thinks her strange for it. Though he does notes that his Grandpa Gohan didn't have a tail either. Bulma tells Goku about the Dragon Balls after seeing that Goku had the Four Star Ball, and shows her the two that she had gathered. Goku had belived the Ball to be all that was left of his Grandpa, and is surprised that Bulma has two "Grandpa's". Bulma tells him that with all seven balls a single wish could be granted. Bulma, after seeing his strength, decides that we would be a good body guard, so she has him accompany her, and saves her from a monster not much later. The Turtle Hermit While travalling Bulma and Goku happen upon a lost turtle, who is looking for the sea. A giant animal with a sword tries to take the turtle and eat him, but Goku saves the turtle, dispite Bulma advising otherwise. The turtle is grateful, and once they reach the sea he says that he will come back with a surprise for them. After a few hours the turtle returns, with an old man on his back. The old an reveals himself to be the Turtle Hermit Master Roshi. He gives Goku a cloued called the Flying Nimbus that only the pure in heart can ride. Bulma, who cannot ride the Nimbus, asks for something from Roshi, as he thinks she notices a dragon ball around his neck. She asks for it, and Roshi gives it to her, but when she mentions that it can grant wishes he wants it back. Bulma asks if there would be anything she could do to get it, and Roshi asks to see her bellybutton, and after flashing it (and more due to her not knowing she lacked underwear), he hands it over. Defeating Oolong Goku and Bulma continue their search and come upon a village that is being rampaged by an evil ruler known as Oolong, a powerful shapeshifter. A woman in the town happens to have a dragonball, and she tells them that if they defeat Oolong it is theirs. To do this, Goku is dressed as a girl, as Oolong had been taking girls away from the village. Oolong soon finds out that he was tricked, and runs. Bulma and Goku catch up to him and find out that he is just a shapeshifting pig. Bulma, seeing these powers as potentially useful, drags Oolong along with them. The Desert Bandits As their journey continues, the car they are in runs out of gas, trapping them in a desert. There they run into Yamcha the Desert Bandit and his shapeshifting cat Puar. Bulma passes out from heat before they arrive, and Yamcha tries to rob them. Goku fights him, and Yamcha uses his Ulitmate Technique Wolf Fang Fist, but Goku still manages to survive it. Once Bulma wakes up, Yamcha gets shy, as he does around all girls, and runs away. When wondering where to stay that night, Oolong rembers he has a Camper Capsule, so the three stay in that. Oolong drugs Goku and Bulma's drinks so that he can steal the dragonballs, but is interrupt when Yamcha and Puar try to do the same. Both attempts fail, and Yamcha blows up their Camper, and flees when Goku tries to fight him. He gives them a car to say sorry, but had a homing device on it, so he could follow them as they get the dragonballs, and steal them once they get them all. The Mountain of Fire Goku and company arrived at Fire Mountain, looking for a dragonball that was hidden there. They met a giant man and upon seeing Goku's nimbus cloud, which he realized Goku got from his former master Master Roshi, he reveals that he is the Ox-King, and that he lives on a castle on Fire Mountain. The King then tells Goku that he had sent his daughter, Chi-Chi, to find Master Roshi and get a magic fan that could put out the flames that prevented him from returning to his castle. He tells Goku that if he gets his daughter and the fan that he can have the dragonball. Goku quickly finds Chi Chi,and they head straight to Master Roshi's island. Upon arrival Roshi tells Goku that he got rid of the fan a while back, and offers to put out the fire himself. The three return to Fire Mountain and Roshi uses a thecnique called the Kamehamehawave to put out the fire on the mountain, and also destroys the mountain itself in the process. Bulma looks through the remains and is able to find the ball intact, and the Ox-King allows her to keep it. Goku asks Roshi to teach him the Kamehameha, but Roshi tells him that it would take 50 years to learn, however, Goku tries, and is able to make a small one. This destroys their car, but the Ox-King gives them a new one, and the journey continues. The Rabbit Mob As Goku, Bulma, and Oolong are driving, they realize that they are low on gas, so they stop in a nearby town. After getting the gas, two men in bunny ears confront them. Goku quikly defeats them, and they call in their boss, Monster Carrot, who is a giant rabbit. When Bulma slaps him she turns into a carrot. Goku hits Monster Carrot with his power pole, and makes him change Bulma back. The rabbit does this and them Goku uses the pole to take him and his servants to the moon. Category:Headline Articles Category:Dragonball Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Manga Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Kid Heroes Category:Heroes who are biologiacally related to the villain Category:Science Fiction Heroes Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Orphans Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Friend of a Villain Category:The Messiah Category:Martyr Category:Heroes with superhuman strength Category:Parents Category:Speedsters Category:Hungry Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Protectors Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Leaders Category:Teleporters Category:Inept Heroes Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Defectors Category:Space Survivers Category:Shounen Jump Heroes Category:The Icon Category:One-Man Army Category:Amnesiac Heroes Category:Rivals Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Death Battle Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Child Nurturer Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Fighters Category:Animal Kindness l Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Paragon Category:Adventurers Category:Warriors Category:Spirit heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Revived Heroes Category:Living Heroes Category:In love Heroes Category:Athletic Heroes Category:Siblings Category:Shape Shifters Category:Successful Heroes Category:Universal Protection Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Passively Empathetic Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Defenders Category:Live-Action Heroes Category:Married Heroes Category:Falsey Acccused Heroes Category:Chi Masters Category:Bond Protector Category:Role Models Category:Paternal Heroes Category:Monster Slayers Category:Charismatic Heroes Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Spatiokinetic Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Grandparents Category:Berserkers Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Beat'em Up Heroes Category:Rich Heroes Category:Hope Bringer Category:Benefactors Category:Anti-Communists Category:Advocates Category:Bond Creator Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Chopsocky Heroes Category:Merciful Heroes Category:J-Stars Victory VS. Heroes Category:Dr. Slump Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Eco-Warriors Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Empowered Heroes Category:Harmonizers Category:Cosmic Protection Category:Big Good Category:Deities Category:Outright Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Neutral Good